everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemas Ocean
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=file:Artemas Ocean final.png |caption= |story=Icarus and Daedalus |role=Icarus |powerfulqualities=Independent, Strong, Cunning |age=15 |alignment= |roommate=Kosuke Omikami |heartsdesire=“I really don’t want to be seen as just another rebel bad boy, you know? There’s a story behind my attitude that I don’t want to talk about, but I’m not just some gun wielding hoodlum! 'Least not anymore…” |magictouch=“I have a knack for being able to science the shit out of anything, kinda like my grandfather Daedelus. It’s a trait that runs in our family I guess… In all fairness it’s really nothing all that special.” |romancestatus=“I’m not really interested in any romance right now, but I do have to admit that the blushing face of my roommate when I jokingly hit on him is kinda cute.” |cursesmoment=“I have an unfortunate tendency to keep thinking I’m better than I really am, and it gets me into a lot of really bad situations. I mean, it’s kinda in my blood to have an unfortunate tendency towards hubris, as much as I really don’t want to be my father.” |favsubject=“Grimmnastics. Something about running around and being active helps with my anger issues.” |leastfavsubject=“The Dead Kids Club. Yeah it’s not a class, I know, but I really hate being forced to sit in a room with other kids destined to die okay! Especially since I’m not going through with my fate…” |bffea="I don't need friends, I just need to live." }} Rough, tough, and always ready to punch destiny in the face are just a few ways to describe Artemas Ocean. Best of luck to all who attempt to break down his walls... He is wallpacapaca's 12th character on this wiki! Biography Personality Looking at Artemas, you wouldn't assume he's destined to die by his 16th birthday. He's rough and never let's anything get in his way, not typically a trait of someone who's meant to die young. From bashing his way through crowds to often being caught behind the school with a cigarette, Artemas perfectly embodies the typical idea of a rebelious teenager. All of this of course makes sense when you stop and realize that he is one of the biggest Rebels at Ever After High, not just rebelling against his own fate but attempting to try and get everyone else to join his side! Although, it's not all leather jackets and tattoos for Artemas. He has a shy side. Due to being a shut in as a kid, preferring to work on his science experiments than go out and play with others, he doesn't quite know how to get along with others. His past with the abusive nature of the Never After Institute doesn't help much with this predicament either. He still tends to be a loner, but despite always boasting about how he doesn't need friends, since coming to Ever After High he has made a few such as his roommate, Kosuke Omikami, as well as the likes of Nariko-No-Mikoto and Keahi Okana, to name a few. When he isn't busy trying to subdue his more aggressive nature through punching walls, doors, and even sometimes his roommate's belongings, Artemas is often found working on strange science experiments. That is to be expected though, his grandfather Daedalus was a great scientist and was even the one that engineered the wings that unfortunately lead to the demise of whoever is destined to play the role of Icarus. At times, Artemas ponders how if he had been dealt the fate of his grandfather, perhaps he'd be a different person, given he loves what his grandfather does for a living. Appearance With his deep olive skin and long brown hair, Artemas always holds a stature that says he is not one to be messed with. Upon removing outer garments, one might have the opportunity to see some of his many tattoos, such as beautifully crafted angel wings upon his back, or words of wisdom up and down his arms. However, due to the dress code rules at Ever After High, he finds himself covering them all up with his signature leather jacket. Speaking of which, Artemas's style is very reminiscent of what is called a Greaser in our world. He tends to gravitate towards blues and browns, matching his hair and eye colour. As well, plain shirts tend to suit him more than extravagant logos and branding. And it's not all ripped jeans and fancy shoes, he carries himself as one of his style might, often smelling of cigarette smoke and claiming he has a fancy motorcycle waiting for him back home. Fairy tale – Icarus and Daedalus The Story from 's Point of View What is their Destiny History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family Character's Parent (1) :Who is their parent, How is their relationship? Good or Bad? Friends Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? copy past the above coding on a new line for another relationship entry. This goes for all other relationship statuses. Romance Character's Lover :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Character's Pet What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * What number they are in your fanon. Based on when they were created and how many other EAH Fan Characters you had before them. * The date your character was first published * Any inspiration about your character * Other Notes Category:Charactes Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Mythology Category:Icarus Category:Never After Institute Category:Wallpacapaca